The Other Grimm
by rmya55
Summary: What happens when Nick's girlfriend, Elouise, finds out she is one of the only Grimms left in the world? Read her story to find out. Starts Season 1. Nick/OC Sean/OC. Juilette doesn't exist. Disclaimer: I don't own anything but my character.
1. Pilot

A/N: This story will most likely be short in the beginning. I couldn't really put my character in certain positions. But thank you for giving this a try. Enjoy!  
_

Pilot

My name is Elouise Jane Fletcher. I'm one of the only Grimms left in this world. My boyfriend Nick Burkhardt, is the only other Grimm I know of. I didn't always know I was a Grimm, despite all of what my father taught me to believe. This is my story…  
_

"The wolf thought to himself, what a tender young creature. What a nice plump mouthful…" Brothers Grimm 1812  
_

"_Sweet dreams are made of these, who am I to disagree? Travel the world and the seven seas…"_ The music played as a girl with a red sweatshirt ran through the woods. She stopped when she saw a little figurine. Next thing she knew she was being attacked. She screamed but it was the end for her. "_Sweet dreams are made of these…"  
__

"El!" I heard Nick call out. I saw come him into the kitchen talking to his Aunt Marie.

"Hey. She was here when I got here." I said to him.

"Sorry for the short notice." Marie said.

"You didn't know she was coming?" I asked.

"I meant to call. Sometimes I mean to do something and I assume I usually have."

"Well, how are you? Is everything okay?" Nick asked.

"Not as okay as I used to be." She replied.

"She told me some pretty funny stories from when you were little." I said.

"Dead frog in the microwave." He said.

"Among other things." I replied.

"Give me a hug." Marie said standing up. They hugged but Nick pulled back a little shocked. They went outside.  
_

The cops came soon after I heard the shots. I was talking to a police officer.

"I didn't see what happened. All I heard was gunshots." I went over to Nick. "Do you want me to go with you?" Marie was hurt and going to the hospital.

"No," He said. "I'll be back as soon as I can."

"Okay. I love you." Nick went into the ambulance with Marie. I walked back inside.  
_

I woke up seeing Nick gone from bed. I went into the trailer Marie brought with her. A light was flashed in my eye.

"How long have you been down here?" I asked.

"I couldn't sleep." He replied.

"What is all this, by the way?"

"I don't know but I'll deal with it later." He said hurriedly. "Sorry, let's go back to bed."

"How long did you live with Marie?"

"She was my mother from the time I was twelve."

"When did your parents die? You didn't live in the trailer, did you?"

"I didn't know she had it." A loud sound was heard. Nick jumped a little.

"I'm sure it was just a cat."

"Yeah." We went inside.  
_

I stood at the window watching Nick go through the trailer…again.


	2. Bears Will Be Bears

A/N: Thank you for reading my story. Enjoy!  
_

Bears Will Be Bears

"She looked in the window, and then peeped through the keyhole; seeing nobody in the house, she lifted the latch."

"Nick!" I called out walking through the front door.

"In here." He replied.

"I picked up Chinese from Lotus and I got Voodoo Donuts." They were Nick's favorite.

"You are the best." He said reaching for one. I slapped his hand.

"Don't be such a cop. They are for dessert," I looked at his computer screen. "Are we buying a totem pole?"

"No. It was outside the house of a case I'm working on."

"Some clan of the bear. The bear is a messenger to the supernatural world. His position of dominance in the totemic hiechargy is a result of a common ancestry of their territory. Is the totem pole a clue?" Nick was kissing my jaw.

"I don't know but you make it sound kind of sexy." He kissed me.

"It is just some weird pole. I stopped by to see Marie today. It kind of scared me seeing all the police in the hospital. I don't understand why anyone would want to hurt her. She can't even in peace. How are you doing with all that?" I turned to him.

"I'm not doing too well about it but there is nothing I can do so, I'm putting my happy face on."

"Well, I'm not buying it so put it back." I straddled him and we stared at each other. We kissed.  
_

I hear Nick wake up with a start from the bathroom.

"Are you okay?" I asked.

"Yeah. Just a bad dream, I hope."

"What was it?"

"My aunt just stabbed me in the hand."

"What did you do to her?" I checked his hand. "Nope. Just a dream but I don't know how to explain that. I was trying to let you sleep. I won't do that again." We kissed but I got up.

"Hey, where you going so early?"

"I'm operating on a bull dog. I will call you later." I walked out of the bedroom.  
_

It was very sad. Marie didn't make it and died.

"Are you alright?" I asked Nick. He was kneeling by her grave.

"No, but I will be." He got up and we walked away from Marie's grave.


	3. Beeware

A/N: Thank you for being so patient with me. Also for following, reviewing, and loving this story. Enjoy!  
_

Beeware

"She'll sting you one day. Oh, ever so gently, so you hardly even feel it. 'Til you fall dead."  
_

"Ow!" Hank said.

"You are a bigger baby then he is." I said.

"Two beers, one water." Nick said.

"Bees usually only sting when threatened or provoked. Did you kick a bee hive or something?" I asked.

"No, they just came out of nowhere and straight towards yours truly." Hank said.

"Well, maybe you were their flower." I said.

"Excuse me?"

"Bees are highly effective communicators. A scout will fly around until they find the flower then it goes back to the hive to get the others to follow."

"Learned that in vet school?"

"No. Animal Planet."

"Did they say anything about getting bees to attack people?"

"That's what this is about? It sounds like a bad movie." I got up and put my stuff away. Hank got up.

"No working on the case. Go home and rest. Try not to scratch either. If you were a dog, I would have you tranquilized." I said.

"She's right. I've got this. You go to sleep." Nick said.

"Thanks doc." Hank said and left. I turned to Nick.

"I know you're sorry you have to work. Just thought I would let you know what you are missing." I kissed him.

"I just have to do some research. It won't take long." He said.

"Yeah it will. You are an expert at staying out later than expected. Love you." I walked away.  
_

I could practically hear Nick trying to sleep. I snuggled up to him.

"Hank said you did the right thing." I said to him.

"Sometimes it's not that simple." He said.

"If it was, they wouldn't need you."

"I don't think I made a difference. I tried to stop it but I didn't."

"I think you made a difference with Hank and that girl you saved. Doesn't it make you feel slightly better about what happened?"

"It does." He kissed my forehead.

"I'm cold. I'm gonna close the window."

"No. I've got it. Go back to sleep." He got up. "Ow!"

"What?"

"I just got stung." I heard the window close.


	4. Lonelyhearts

A/N: Thank you for following, reviewing, and loving this story. Also, sorry that this one is so short. I couldn't think of much. Enjoy!  
_

Lonelyhearts

"There she paused for a while thinking… but the temptation was so great that she could not conquer it."  
_

Nick and I were at the store.

"What are you thinking?" I asked him.

"Just wondering why certain people are attracted to each other." He said.

"It's about chemistry and timing. I mean we used to absolutely hate each other."

"That was only because I arrested your father and also needed your amazing vet skills all in one case."

"Well I forgave you. Maybe we can go home and I can forgive you again." I gave him a sly look.

"Give me the list and you get the car started." I smirked at him. I thought about my father getting arrested. He was accused of killing a woman when all they found were animal footprints. It was the weirdest thing I had ever heard of.  
_

A/N: The story behind El is that her father is a Grimm but her mother is Fuchsbauen. So El is a mixture of both but she won't know that for a while. Her father was trying to get one of the bad wesen but they found the body of a woman so yeah. Nick was a cop on the case. They were confused how animal tracks led to a body. El's father was the main suspect. Nick was kind of biased about the case. El is also biased because it is her father. Cops found out they were wrong, Nick and El start being nice to each other. Turns into love and now here they are. (Let me know what you think about this if you have a suggestion or something else.)


	5. Danse Macabre

A/N: Thank you for following, reviewing, and loving this story. Enjoy!  
_

Danse Macabre

"Out they scampered from doors, windows, and gutters, rats of every size, all after the piper."  
_

I was cutting up strawberries.

"Oh smoothies." Nick said coming into the kitchen.

"Need some ice," I said. He started to kiss my ear. "You know where the fridge is right?" He laughed.

"Just warming up first. It'll be cold over there."

"Should have done this earlier."

"I think we have a problem."

"Alright we can go upstairs."

"I meant with the ice. There isn't any."

"That means everything is warm and it's gonna spoil."

"How much do you think can fill a blender?"  
_

I was trying not to laugh at the repair man. Nick came in.

"How long has this been going on?" Nick asked.

"Since 4:30." I said.

"I'm going as fast as I can." The guy said.

"Will it be done tonight?" I slapped Nick lightly on the arm.

"I cut my hand." The guy said.

"I'll get a band-aide." I said. I walked out of the room. Next thing I know the guy is running out the door. I turned to Nick. "What did you do?"

"Nothing."

"He literally ran out the door."

"Yeah. I know."

"Well, isn't that weird?"

"Maybe it was the fridge."

"What do we do now?"

"Go out."  
_

I heard a knock and opened the door. It was the repair man.

"I waited until he left. I just wanna get my tools and I'll be out of your hair. I don't want any trouble. I'm a peaceful man." He said.

"It's okay. He doesn't remember you."

"Remember me?"

"From the time he arrested you."

"What are you talking about?"

"Isn't that what you are talking about?" He kept going on about he didn't hurt anyone and that Nick shouldn't have a reason to hurt him. _What the hell is going on?_


	6. Author's Note

Hey guys! I will be taking a small break from story because I need to plan out the rest but I'll try to be back soon. But keep the reviews coming because it really helps me see what you want to see! I'll see you soon. Check out my profile for other OC stories, maybe your favorite show happens to be one of my favorites.


End file.
